The Moments That They Missed
by Lyrae Malfoy
Summary: A collection of memories that passed between Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger that was gone unnoticed by the other characters from the series, and their secret relationship. ONESHOT.


The Moments That They Missed

**A/N – Yes, I've posted this before, only a oneshot.**

* * *

Hermione Granger was quickly walking down the road of Diagon Alley. She had only known she was a witch for a short amount of time and was extremely excited to finally see the world that had been hidden from her her whole life. She had lost her parents in the crowd (who were a little wary of the magical world) and was looking for them when she nearly ran into someone.

"Oh sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"That's alright, I'm fine" Draco Malfoy smiled at the girl in front of him. In a hurry she had bumped into him carrying an absurd amount of books in her arms. In all honesty, she looked a mess. Her hair was large, light brown and bushy, her eyes were the colour of a twig and she was wearing oversized clothes that looked bulky on her, like men's clothes.

"Hogwarts too?" he asked. She grinned. She had a nice smile, he noticed.

"Yes. It's so exciting to finally be going!" she said happily. Draco grinned.

"My father wanted to send me to Durmstrung, but mother thought it was too far away. I hear Durmstrung is better, but what can you do? I've been looking forward to school for years" he replied.

"Durmstrung?" she asked. "I've never heard about any other schools before. Although, I haven't been able to read up on magic much. I bought all these books, I'm going to read them later to try and catch up with the rest of the year. I imagine I'm quite behind, not having seen magic before" Draco frowned.

"Do your parents not perform magic in front of you?" he asked. He had heard of it happening, parents not wanting to show what they could do so to encourage their child to learn more at school, but it was quite an old custom, long outdated.

"What?" she looked confused for a second, but then she laughed. "Oh- no. They can't. My parents are muggles"

Draco's mouth dropped open. She was a muggle born. But- how? She didn't seem that bad. But still. Muggleborns didn't deserve to be included in the magical world. He glared at her.

"I don't think you'll ever be able to catch up"

* * *

"I can't believe you called me that" Hermione snapped. Draco sighed.

"I said I am sorry. You know I didn't mean it" Hermione sat down on one of the comfy chairs of the library.

"I still wish you hadn't" she said sighing. Draco looked at her sadly. She really did seem upset. He dropped to his knees in front of her.

"I really am sorry Hermione" he said softly. Hermione looked up and smiled.

"'I know. Just please - don't call me that again"

Draco smiled.

"I promise"

* * *

"You broke our promise" she snapped angrily. Draco groaned. He hadn't wanted this evening to go this way. They hadn't had much time to spend together since the school year started. Since the last time they had spoken, he had taken to calling her 'Mudblood' constantly, through the Slytherin traditions. The others would think that something was up.

"It's not personal Granger" he said, running a hand through his hair quickly. "It's what you are"

She looked up at him, piercing him through her eyes.

"That's not… I didn't mean" he stammered then sighed again. "To the Slytherin's"

"You're a Slytherin" Hermione observed, glaring at him.

"I'm different" he said indifferently. Hermione smiled.

"Yes you are" there was a moments silence, and Draco knew he was forgiven. "How's your arm?" she asked quietly. Draco looked down at his broken arm.

"It's fine now. It bloody hurt though" Hermione grinned.

"You do know it's your fault though" she said. Draco glared at her. Mostly because he knew she was right.

* * *

"You hit me quite hard" Hermione turned around and grinned.

"I'm not going to apologise for that" she said. "You definitely deserved it" Draco glared at her.

"You are a horrible friend" he said.

"Unfortunately, I'm the only one you've got" she snapped back, though all in good faith. Draco pretended to scowl, but couldn't let a small smile escape.

"_Keep that bushy head down Granger"_

Only Hermione could hear the subtle amount of worry in his voice. She couldn't help but look back as he mouthed to her,

_Stay safe._

* * *

"The weapon in the forest. Did you really believe that?" Hermione smiled. Draco looked up.

"How are you?" her grin faltered.

"Sirius died" Draco nodded. The previous night, Hermione had flown into London on _thestrals_ and batted with Death Eaters, including his own father who was in Azkaban. "I'm sorry"

They both looked away from each other.

"I'm sorry about your father" said Hermione.

"I'm not" he said quickly. Hermione looked at him, puzzled. "I'm glad he's in Azkaban. He would have forced me to become a Death Eater" Hermione nodded.

"We are on opposite sides now, aren't we" Draco said. Hermione laughed.

"I think we always have been" she said. "Slytherin, Gryffindor, pureblood, Mudblood"

"Don't say that word" Draco snapped. "Don't" Hermione glared at him.

"You say it over and over. I am it, so I can" there was silence. "I don't think we should see each other anymore" she said. Draco looked up suddenly.

"Are you breaking up with me Granger?" he joked, but also seemed a little worried.

"This needs to stop" she said, her voice wobbling.

"Hermione-"

"I'm sorry" Hermione said, trembling, she got up to leave.

"Wait" Draco said. Hermione stopped at looked at him helplessly.

"Draco, you know this can't go on"

"I do" he stated simply. "I just want a proper goodbye"

And he kissed her.

* * *

Hermione brushed away her tears quickly. She couldn't believe they were at it again. Ron and Lavender. God she hated them both. She was so upset that this had happened. She had given up everything for the boys, SPEW, DA and even a valuable friendship.

Through her tears, she didn't realise she had bumped into someone.

"What the hell Granger?" she looked up and blurry eyed, saw Draco Malfoy. Sobbing, she threw her arms around him. At first, he was rigid and stayed perfectly still. However, as he realised she was crying, he evolved her in a hug, the previous year completely forgotten.

"It's ok. Don't worry. I'm here" he whispered soothingly. Looking up at him, she looked into his beautiful stormy eyes and then planted her lips firmly on his.

"I thought that was goodbye" Draco smiled, detaching himself from her, keeping his arms at her waist. Hermione smiled.

"And this is hello"

At this, Draco pulled her back in and that night, claimed her as his own.

* * *

"Harry Potter" Draco stiffened. No no no no no no no no. This wasn't happening. Please. After his disastrous sixth year, Voldemort had risen and Potter, Weasley and Hermione had left, together Draco assumed.

God, he missed her. If she was caught, they would kill her.

"Draco!" They were calling him. Reluctantly, he stood up and went into the entrance. Crap. It _was_ them.

"Is it them Draco?" Bellatrix asked. He lowered his face down to Harry's. It was definitely, his but his face all puffed up.

"I can't be sure" he said. Yes I am. It's them.

Then chaos broke out. The sword, his aunt and then before he knew it, Bellatrix had a hold of Hermione.

Barely before Potter and Weasley were taken away, Bellatrix threw her to the floor, as if she were a ragged doll. Draco winced seeing how easily his aunt threw her around.

"Where did you get that sword?" Bellatrix hissed quietly to Hermione, yet Draco heard it clearly.

"We f-found it" Hermione whimpered. Bellatrix cursed her and Draco had to look away and his father raised an eyebrow.

A few mere minutes into the crucios, he couldn't take it anymore.

"Stop!" he said loudly to his aunt. She turned around, her face fuelled with anger. Draco gulped. "I mean, the goblin will know. Downstairs" Narcissa brightened up, to his surprise.

"Yes" she said. "Of course. Draco, go fetch him"

Draco went down to the cellar. He had no choice but to act the part, otherwise he would be down there with him.

First the goblin confirmed it was fake, Dobby unhinged the chandelier, Hermione was thrown under it and Potter and Weasley ran out. Draco, who had their wands, practically threw it back to Potter as Weasley reached for Hermione.

"_STUPID ELF!_" Bellatrix screamed. "_You could have killed me_!" Draco turned to see Hermione, Weasley, Potter, Dobby and the goblin.

"_Dobby never meant to kill_" said the elf. "_Dobby only meant to maim - or seriously injure_!" If the circumstances were different, Draco would have laughed. He had always liked that elf. But before he could even think about stopping himself, there was a flash, his old classmates became disorientated, and Bellatrix threw a knife.

They were gone, and so was the knife. There was a second's silence, and then she laughed.

She _laughed_.

Draco's cracked his knuckles.

"Well" he said throatily. "I'm going to my room" before anyone could protest, he made his way quickly up to his room and starting packing a bag.

* * *

"No, no, please I'm on your side, I'm on your side" he lied, begging a Death Eater holding his wand up to him, ready to strike.

Out of nowhere, something hit the Death Eater - nothing Draco could see, but there was definitely a force there - and his eyes seemed to roll and he fell of the balcony. Draco turned to his rescuer in glee, only to be punched in the face.

"_And that's the second time we've saved you tonight, you two faced bastard_!" Weasley's voice shouted, and he knew he deserved it.

* * *

He'd lost her. She was with Weasel now, everyone knew it.

Draco himself was trying to avoid Azkaban. His father was already being locked up, he knew that, but his mother had been let off the hook seeing as she never raised a palm to anyone and technically remained neutral, as she wasn't an actual Death Eater.

"Draco?" He turned around. It was her. Hermione.

"What do you want?" he asked hoarsely. She looked at him sadly.

"Please. Please don't act that way" he glared at her.

"You're with Weasley now aren't you? We're over. Everything. Lets just… try to forget it. Everything" her eyes were big and watery.

"No, no I cant" looking around first, he kissed her on the cheek.

"I'll try to see you. I promise I will. I just don't know when"

This time, he kept his promise.

* * *

**A/N So that was it. Please review, and let me know if you think I should make a proper fic of this. If you want, I'll write about what happens after this as well, but REVIEW please **** thanks, Cherry**


End file.
